Nothing We Can't Handle
by Autopsy Gremlin
Summary: It all starts out innocently, with a cup of tea and a book. But when a practical joke goes awry, Sarah needs a hug, and the Doctor is more than happy to oblige. Fluff, and also serious at some parts. (But mostly fluff.) Sarah/Doctor, but can be read as more friendship than romance.


**A/N: **This is a Sarah Jane/Four fic, but it can be read as more friendship than romance… or maybe not. I don't know. I'm still playing around with these two, and haven't seen all of their episodes yet, so if anything seems very OOC or weird please leave me a review and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Prompt: "I need a hug."

**Disclaimer: **Does crying over characters grant you ownership of them? Because if it does, then I definitely own these two. No question about it.

***don't forget me***

Sarah Jane was sitting in an armchair in the TARDIS library, reading a book. It wasn't the type of book she would normally read, but she was enjoying it- it was a story she had read as a teenager, about a spunky young lady who ran off with a man to have fantastic adventures. There were faraway lands, fantastic beasts- but Sarah remembered the end of the novel, particularly the last page, where it was revealed that the adventures were all a dream.

She had decided not to read that last bit. That way she could still think she was misremembering it. The woman had to be awake, and man and the beasts and the lands had to be real-

Anyway. The one problem Sarah had with the book was that, no matter how dangerous the situation, the woman never got scared. Neither did the man. And neither of them ever cried, or got upset with each other, or had doubts about anything. And it was really annoying her, because earlier that day Sarah and the Doctor had saved the planet, again, and Sarah had gotten frightened. Again.

It had been dangerous, but it always was. Sarah had gotten scared, and she had cried, but she had helped. If it weren't for her, millions and millions of people would be dead. But now that she thought about it, the Doctor never got scared, and he had saved hundreds of planets. She was still high-strung from the day's adventure- she could still feel her heart beating in her chest, and her hands still felt shaky. Was it… wrong- for her to get scared?

Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder, and she jumped. She looked up to see a familiar face, all teeth and curls and cheekbones, and sighed. Who else would it be but her Doctor? She supposed she was just still jumpy from earlier, but she hated that she had gotten frightened. She shouldn't ever get startled- she should jump up ready to defend herself!

Sarah swallowed, placed the book on the arm of the chair, and sat up straight. "Yes?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?

Sarah smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice."

"That's actually not what I came here to ask you. Would you be terribly opposed to attending an eighteenth-century costume party?"

"No, that would be fascinating," Sarah paused. "What's the catch?"

The Doctor scoffed. "There's no catch. When has their ever been a catch?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"It's not a catch, really, just some aliens posing as French diplomats. They mean no harm, but they really shouldn't be there. They're no danger to anyone. Nothing we can't handle."

Sarah sighed. "I might be more likely to say yes if I had a cup of tea."

He smiled. "Alright, then, I'll be back in a jiff."

Sarah slumped back down into her chair, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

Why _wouldn't_ she want to go to the party? It would be fun- and anyway, the Doctor was right. It was nothing they couldn't handle. They _was _nothing they couldn't handle. There was no reason for her to be so scared all the time, and so frightened of invisible monsters.

She heard the door swing open behind her, and she jumped.

_Calm down, _she thought. _Calm down. _

The Doctor handed her a brightly colored mug and saucer. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

Sarah shifted in the chair, tucking her legs under her and resting the mug on her knee. She picked up the mug, took a sip, and set it down.

"Can I put the book away?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"And what am I doing?"

"You're trying to butter me up. You're being extra nice to me so I'll let you go to that party of yours."

The Doctor shrugged. "Is it working?"

Sarah smiled. "Just go put the book away."

He took the book and walked away, and Sarah raised the mug to her lips and took a sip of tea. The Doctor made tea in a funny way, so that it somehow ended up sweet and bitter at the same time. She thought the secret ingredient might be Jelly Babies, but she wasn't sure and he had sworn on his scarf that he'd never tell her his secret. No matter what was in it, however, it smelled and tasted delicious. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Boo!"

Sarah screamed, splashing hot tea all over herself. She was shaking again, trembling from head to toe.

The Doctor was standing in front of her, concern etched into every line in his face.

"For God's sake, Doctor! What the hell?"

"Sarah- Sarah I didn't mean to scare you, you just looked so peaceful and I thought-"

Sarah glared at him, standing up and placing the now-empty mug in the saucer on the arm of the chair. "Thought what? You saw me looking _peaceful _and you decided that, no, she can't be calm for once. Sarah Jane Smith always has to be afraid- afraid and wet and upset, right? Is that what you thought?"

"No, Sarah, not at all!"

Sarah pushed past him. "I'm going to go change my clothes."

The Doctor watched her walk away, his mind spinning. He was just trying to have a little fun, like they always did. He hadn't meant to scare her, not at all!

He had to make it better. He walked after her, speeding through the TARDIS corridors to find Sarah's bedroom, only to be greeted by a locked door.

The Doctor knocked. "Sarah?"

He heard a sniffle. "Go away."

"Sarah, I'm not leaving. Let me in."

"No."

"Please?"

Sarah unlocked the door and edged it open a crack, towards him. "What do you want?"

The Doctor gently pulled the door open, until it was open enough for him to slip through. "To apologize, obviously. I truly didn't mean to frighten you that much."

Sarah looked down. "I know you didn't. I've just been jumpy today." She walked over to the bed, looked at it, and sat down on the floor in front of it. The Doctor followed suit.

"Why?"

Sarah picked at the fabric of her pants. She had changed into dry clothes, the Doctor noticed, pajamas.

He nudged her shoulder. "Huh?"

She turned away. "It's not important."

"If it's making you upset, it is important."

"It's just-" she faltered, and then started again. "Does it bother you that I get frightened?"

The Doctor began to speak, but Sarah continued to speak over him. "Because I get so scared all the time, and you never get scared. And you're always brave, and I try to be but sometimes I'm not. So I just feel silly."

The Doctor frowned. "Sarah Jane Smith, look at me."

She obliged.

"Sarah- my Sarah. Can you remind me of something?"

She nodded.

"Who got rid of the alien today?"

Sarah sniffed. "Me."

"And how about the last time, with the Brigadier?"

She gave a small smile, and then frowned. "Me, but I was so frightened-"

The Doctor edged closer to her. "So was I."

"You're lying."

He shook his head. "Never. I just didn't let you see it."

"Why not?"

"Well- let me ask you a question first. Would it have made you upset to see me afraid?"

"Probably."

"Well there's your answer. I hate to see you upset, Sarah."

She started to apologize, but the Doctor shook his head. "No, why are you sorry? Never apologize for emotions. It's good to be frightened. Frightened makes you think. If you don't get frightened at least a little bit, then you don't care. I-"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Doctor."

"I get frightened when you're in danger, Sarah. We react to things the same way."

Sarah smiled. "That we do."

The Doctor took of his hat and placed it on her head. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "I think- I think I just need a hug."

The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Anytime and every time you need, Sarah."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

He gave her a squeeze. "And one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"There's nothing we can't handle. And I'll never let you get hurt."

Sarah rested her head on his chest.

"I know."

***don't forget me***

**A/N: **I really hope you all enjoyed this… I know I enjoyed writing it!

Thank you for reading, and reviews- whether it be prompts, requests, constructive criticism, or really anything- are always more than welcome. Plus, whoever reviews gets a Jelly Baby!


End file.
